That Damn Treehouse
by Roguejones
Summary: Okay so I wrote this little story in two days and only read over it once but its an AU about Rey and Ben remembering growing up together and then a good third of the story is smut. Enjoy! Comments are always welcome!


That damn treehouse.

Ben Solo slumps on a deck chair on his parents' back deck, pops his earphones in, and stares at the monstrosity of a treehouse he built so many years ago. There are so many boards and nails that it would probably take the tree with it to remove the treehouse. It's so big that it hovers out over the fence, from the Solo backyard, into his Uncle Luke's yard, making Ben smirk every time Luke complains about the eyesore.

From his vantage point on the chair he's slouched in, Ben remembers the summer he and his Uncle's new foster daughter built it. He had just turned twelve and Uncle Luke brought this tiny, scared looking, six-year-old girl over to his parents' house to introduce Rey to the Solos.

Ben remembers her wide eyes and brave facade as Rey walked in and sized him up for a full minute before bolting off into the house to hide. All the adults hurried around looking for her, but Ben was the one to find her, huddled up in the tiny space under the back deck. He knew he should tell Uncle Luke where she was, but instead he decided to crawl under the deck and join her. He didn't say anything as he sat next to her with his arms around his knees and just kept her company. When Luke finally found them over an hour later, Rey was curled up in Ben's lap, fast asleep. Ben smirks at the memory of the lectures and the grounding he got for it but he never for one second regretted his decision because it created a bond between himself and Rey that proved unshakable in the years to come; much to the chagrin of his Uncle.

The treehouse had been a plan concocted that same summer when Han decided to build a new deck and they're little hideaway was disassembled. Rey would scavenge scraps of decking and nails that Han 'forgot to pack up' and she and Ben would haul it all up the huge oak tree in the backyard and hammered them together in a rather haphazard manner.

Ben finds himself smiling at the memories, but it drops from his face immediately when his father walks out the back door and joins him on the deck. The tension between them is palpable and Ben waits for Han to start yelling again.

Moments ago, Ben finally told his parents about his acceptance to the Naboo school of music, and it had not gone over well with his father. Han expected Ben to work at the family garage until he retired, but Ben has no interest in fixing cars for the rest of his life. He's good at it, but the only times Ben really enjoys working on cars is when Rey is there with him.

Rey is currently going to a local community college for mechanics and helping out at his father's garage in her spare time. She's the only reason he hadn't left years ago.

Rey toes off her boots at the front door of the house she shares with Luke and lets herself inside, waving to Luke on the couch, on her way to the kitchen. She starts pulling out all the leftovers and making herself her customary after class snack as Luke wanders into the kitchen and rolls his eyes at all the food on the table.

"Did you know about Ben leaving to go to music school?" He asks in his usual grumpy tone and Rey's fork pauses midway to her mouth.

"What?" She asks dumbly and Luke purses his lips sourly, but nods and then walks away.

Food forgotten, Rey stands up and marches back through the house, ignoring Luke's yell to put the food away, as she heads out the front door again. She hops down from the porch and launches herself over the short fence dividing their front lawn from the Solos', with well-practiced movements. Rey gives the front door a perfunctory knock as she opens it and strides through the house in search of Ben.

Leia glances up from the papers on her desk to point to the backyard and Rey gives her a thumbs up as she moves in that direction. It's then that she hears the familiar sound of Solo men yelling and Rey silently opens the backdoor. Han notices her and throws his hands up as he passes her to go back in the house.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him." He says loudly but Rey's eyes are on Ben's back as she crosses her arms, leans against the house and waits for a bit of calm.

Ben is seething as he grips the deck railing with white knuckles and Rey takes the time to study her best friend, pondering the absurdity of calling Ben her 'friend', when he is so much more to her.

While she waits for Ben to calm down, Rey remembers back to how scared and numb she was when her parents abandoned her, and she came to live with Luke. She felt so lost and abandoned until Ben found her and became her person.

She had no other way to describe him. He was always her anchor and confidante through the years until she matured and started seeing certain parts of him differently. She had always been, in some way, in love with Ben Solo but Rey smirks at the memory of the exact moment when the realization smacked her in the face.

She was a high school junior and heard Ben's ex-girlfriend, Chrissy Thompson, gossiping to her clique about him. Rey, wearing only a towel, just stared at her locker as she heard all about Ben's performance in bed, in graphic detail.

To be fair, Chrissy was quite complimentary of Ben's skills at sex and Rey remembers being frozen, unable to escape the senior's horribly nasal voice. But when Chrissy laughed, saying that a good lay was all Ben Solo was good for, Rey barely remembers walking around the corner of the lockers and punching Chrissy in her stupid face.

Rey smiles wider at the memory of sitting in the principal's office with Luke and refusing to admit why she knocked out Chrissy Thompson in the middle of their high school locker room.

And she never told anyone.

For a week after that, Rey couldn't look Ben in the face without turning an unflattering shade of red and running away. He cornered her at the end of the week and pinned her with that intense stare of his and told her to stop being weird. She eventually got better at hiding her attraction to him, in favour of preserving their friendship and things went on the way they always had. Rey would sneak glances at him sometimes though and wonder about the things she overheard in the locker room.

Looking at his muscly back and corded arms now, Rey has no trouble picturing any of those things.

Rey schools her face as Ben turns towards her and she jerks her head towards the treehouse before pushing off from the wall and walking towards the old rope ladder. She feels Ben right behind her as she launches herself up from the highest rung, up onto the floor of the treehouse and pushes aside the tarp that serves as a door.

She kinda loves how small it is up here and it amuses her to see Ben's massive form sprawled across most of the space.

Rey plops down onto a cushion and watches Ben easily lift himself up over the edge of the floor and crawl over to stretch out on the cushions beside her.

Rey knew about his application to Music school months ago and she shared his excitement at the time but now she finds herself in a slight panic, while her mind races through what it will mean for them.

"So, you got in!" Rey tries for an excited tone, but she knows it doesn't quite hit the mark when he slides his grumpy gaze up to her for a moment before reaching over for the old acoustic guitar and shifting up to quietly strum it. She sees him frown deeper for a second and then start tuning the guitar and Rey grabs the closest car part in a basket of them to wait for Ben to speak.

Her mind is bouncing from one worry to another at lightning speed.

_Ben will leave her here and move away and have an amazing life and meet amazing people and never come back._

_OR_

_Ben will leave her here and move away and become famous and never come back._

_OR_

_Ben will leave her here and meet someone amazing and bring her back here and she will be perfect and he will forget all about Rey._

Ben tunes the guitar for a few minutes, completely oblivious to Rey's internal freak out, until he finally pushes it aside again and turns to Rey.

"Does Han expect me to just work at the garage for the rest of my life and never have anything for myself?!" He growls and Rey puts aside her car part and focuses on Ben.

"I'm sure he's just in shock. I'm sure he'll calm down and learn to accept it." She says and Ben thinks that over for a minute as Rey asks a question, she know will hurt her heart.

"When do you go?"

She can't meet his eyes suddenly, but she can feel his gaze on her.

"I dunno. I'll have to find a place to stay and move out before classes start, I guess."

She can hear the hesitant excitement in his voice and Rey forces a smile and nods.

"I can pick up a few of your shifts at the garage while Han finds a replacement for you. It'll be fine."

Rey darts a glance up at Ben and finds him staring at her; she quickly looks away again and the words are out of her mouth before she can stop them.

"I don't want you to go."

She says it so softly that she almost hopes he doesn't hear her but the surprised look on his face tells her he heard her just fine and Rey stumbles over a mumbling explanation.

"I mean I want you to go for _you_; I just… for me, I mean… it's not like you're going to drive three hours to come hang out in a treehouse with your bratty neighbour."

Rey forces a laugh but stops when Ben's face stays serious and he pins her with that intense gaze of his. Under his scrutiny, Rey can feel her face flush and she chews her bottom lip anxiously.

"Rey…" He rumbles and she feels a jolt of awareness shoot down her spine at the sound.

Ben moves the guitar off his lap and scoots closer until he is sitting beside her, facing the opposite wall. Rey is staring at the wall in front of her and waiting for the tension between them to snap her as he starts talking in a low, soothing voice.

"Things have to change. I mean, you're twenty and I'm twenty-six; you're gonna meet someone and I doubt they'd be thrilled about you hanging out with your weird neighbour in a treehouse all the time, right?"

He said it light-heartedly, but it still creates a pit of ache in her stomach at the thought.

Ben nudges her shoulder with his.

"And you were never just my bratty neighbour. I mean you're a brat and you're my neighbour, but…"

She begrudgingly smiles at that and bashes his shoulder back even harder. After a moment of chuckles, Ben gets a sneaky grin on his face.

"It's not every girl that will break your ex-girlfriend's nose to defend your honour."

Rey's eyes go wide and her mouth falls open in shock as Ben starts laughing at her reaction. After a minute of shock, Rey finds her voice.

"You knew? How?!" She demands while Ben is holds his stomach, laughing.

"I ran into one of Chrissy's friends at a bar a couple years ago and she asked if I was still dating 'that psycho chick'. Took me a few minutes to figure out who the hell she was talking about."

Rey has her over-heated face in her hands as Ben chuckles once more before pulling her hands away so he can look at her.

"Hey, I was flattered." He says with a big, goofy smile on his face and Rey groans and throws her hands over her face again. After another couple minutes, she lowers them and cringes.

"You don't even know the worst part, then."

Ben perks up again and raises an eyebrow in question as Rey blows out a huge breath to start her confession.

"Before I punched her, I was on the other side of the lockers hearing all the graphic details of your sex life."

It's Ben's turn to look shocked and Rey smirks a bit at that.

"It was quite the education, actually, and I couldn't look you in the eyes for over a week after that."

Ben has a far away look on his face but a slow grin spreads over his face.

"I remember that. You were acting so weird."

Rey looks at Ben's face and laughter starts bubbling up inside her. She starts laughing uncontrollably and grabs Ben's arm to stop herself from falling over.

"You alright over there?" He asks jokingly and Rey wipes away a tear of mirth and tries to control herself.

"Suffice to say, I never quite saw you in the same light after that."

Ben rolls his eyes at her comment with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, speaking of seeing each other in a different light, Did you know that I stopped by your High School graduation party at the campground? I was just in time to see you drunk off your ass, dancing on a picnic table."

Rey is clutching her aching stomach as her laughter takes over again. She's gripping Ben's arm so tightly that he moves it over to hold the other side of her waist, keeping her from toppling over.

"I left after you pulled Poe Dameron up with you and started making out with him."

Ben pulls a disgusted face at Poe's name, but he can't keep the smile off his face.

"I didn't have the chance to threaten him within an inch of his life like I did with your prom date."

Rey recovers enough to be shocked again.

"Oh my god, that explains SO much about how weird Finn was acting at prom! I could barely get him to put his arm around me for pictures!"

Rey playfully pushes on Ben's chest in mock-insult, making them both crack up again.

She doesn't even realize that her hand is still resting on his chest until their laughter dies down and Rey becomes aware of the hard muscle under her fingers and just how close Ben's face is to hers.

The air instantly fills with tension and Rey sees Ben recognize it too, but neither of them moves away. Rey glances down at her hand, with her stomach suddenly in her throat, and experimentally spreads her finger wide, feeling the hard-won muscle underneath his old band t-shirt.

Ben seems frozen, his eyes on her face, as her hand moves upwards to explore the bare skin of his throat. Rey barely recognizes her own voice as she speaks in an almost whisper.

"I have to admit, I've been curious for years about all those things I heard in the locker room."

She hears Ben's sharp intake of breath and Rey swallows around the lump in her throat, even as the lower half of her abdomen turns molten. The sensation triples in intensity when Ben's growl reaches her ears.

"Rey… You sure you wanna go this way?"

The large hand at her waist is a bit tighter and she feels the rough pad of his thumb lightly caress her skin, just under the edge of her t-shirt as he speaks.

Rey raises her eyes to his from where she was watching her hand's exploration and her mouth falls open slightly, drawing his immediate attention. She licks her dry bottom lip as she tries to think.

"Probably a bad idea." She says in daze as she sways closer to him and a muscle in Ben's jaw twitches as he clenches it.

"Almost definitely." He drawls with his eyes fixed on her mouth.

Rey is past rational thought at this point as she fixes her own gaze on Ben's soft-looking lips.

"Best bad idea I've had in a long time, though." She says before Ben swears quietly and darts out a hand to cup the side of her face as they both lean in.

And then Rey has her lips pressed against Ben's sinful mouth and there are flames burning her up from the inside. She angles her head to the side and starts losing herself in the movement of his mouth as the hand that was lightly touching his throat, now fists in his t-shirt, pulling him ever closer.

Rey darts out her tongue to lick along the seem of his lips and deepen the kiss and Ben groans loudly as he opens his mouth to her. Rey finds herself being lifted off the floor of the treehouse and dragged over onto Ben's lap, which she happily settles into as she throws her arms around his neck.

Breathing ragged, they fight a delicious battle for dominance as Rey threads her fingers into Ben's silky, dark hair and gives it a tug, pulling his head back to give her the opportunity to move her kisses down across his jaw.

Ben's hands suddenly grip Rey's waist tightly and yank her backwards, breaking them apart slightly.

"Wait, Rey." He says with effort and Rey tries to focus on his words instead of crawling back up into his lap to start finding new places for her mouth.

"What?" She asks, distractedly.

"You deserve more than a quick fuck in a treehouse." He says roughly and Rey looks around for a moment and has to admit there's not a lot of room to work with here. She makes a face and concedes.

"Yeah, I'm not sure a tiny treehouse made by a six and twelve-year-old would hold up very well."

Nervous chuckles give way to amused staring as they both consider the situation.

"Luke will be leaving to teach the seven 'o'clock Karate class in about half an hour." Rey volunteers and Ben gets an expression of restrained eagerness.

"My place in forty minutes?" She asks with a grin and Ben pulls her slowly closer to press a soft kiss to her lips as he shifts under and away from her towards the rope ladder. Rey watches him go with a sloppy grin on his face and she knows she has a matching one.

Rey takes a minute to fall backwards onto the cushions and have a giggle before launching herself out of the treehouse and down the ladder. She takes the path beside the house to the front door of her house and sobers her face before she walks in the door.

Luke is dressed in his Gi and is sorting out a few different colours of belts from a tangle of them and Rey smirks as she realizes that tonight must be a belting ceremony night at the dojo; which means Luke will be gone for hours.

"Get everything sorted out with Ben?" Luke asks as she scurries past him in the hallway and Rey freezes momentarily before she gets his meaning.

"Uh, not quite yet. I still smell like diesel fuel from class so I'm gonna go have a shower. Have a good night, Luke!" She says in a hurry as she bolts up the staircase towards her room, leaving Luke with a mildly confused look on his face.

Standing in her room, Rey grabs a towel and ducks into her ensuite bathroom to start the shower. She waits anxiously as the water heats and then throws herself under the spray to scrub and shave her way to total smoothness. In record time, she is out of the shower and digging through her underwear drawer for anything vaguely sexy. She hears Luke yell out a 'be good' from downstairs and then she does a little happy dance when she hears the front door close.

She decides on plain red panties and forgoes a bra entirely before she throws on a pair of cut-off jeans shorts and a plaid shirt.

Turning her attention to her room, Rey hurriedly rips off the old sheets from her bed and runs down the hallway to the linen closet for fresh ones. That done, she looks at her alarm clock and sees she still has fifteen minutes before Ben is due.

In frustration, she flops back on the bed to wait torturously as the minutes tick by.

Ben had almost completely forgotten about the fight with his dad until he walks through the back door to evidently interrupt an intense conversation between his parents.

"Ben, come here for a minute. Your father has something to say to you." His mother says with a pointed look at Han and Ben takes a spilt second to wipe any excitement from his face as he takes a step towards where his parents are leaning against the kitchen island.

Han straightens and sighs audibly.

"I'm sorry I exploded like that Ben. You took me by surprise, and I wasn't expecting it, so I over-reacted."

Ben makes a mental note to tell Rey she was right as he stares at his dad and then nods.

"Thank you. Rey said she can pick up a few more shifts at the shop while you find a replacement."

He sees Leia smile from the corner of his eye and Han nods.

"She's a sweet girl. Tell her thank you. We still need to work out the details of how to get you to school and living arrangements." He says but Ben is backing away towards the stairs already.

"Tomorrow, okay? I promised Rey I would watch 'Gone in 60 Seconds' with her tonight."

He says, giving the excuse he thought up on his way from the treehouse to the back door.

Ben doesn't give Han and Leia the chance to question him as he turns and jogs up the stairs, but he thinks he sees Leia's sceptical glance for a second before he's up the stairs and hurrying to the shower.

Ten minutes later, Ben walks into his room in nothing but a towel and runs a hand through his hair to finger-comb it as he sprays on a bit of the cologne that Rey got him for Christmas one year. He throws on some black boxer-briefs and his cleanest pair of jeans with his Pink Floyd t-shirt and looks at the clock on his nightstand. He still has twenty minutes until Rey said to go over, so he grabs his headphones off his desk and falls heavily onto his bed to wait impatiently.

With five minutes to spare, Ben can't wait anymore and jumps up, pausing at his dresser to yank open the top drawer and dig around in the back for a condom and a packet of lube that he shoves into his pocket before shouldering closed the drawer and consciously walking slowly down the stairs and yelling a vague 'see you later' to his parents before darting out the front door. He's at Uncle Luke's door in seconds and stops, wondering if he should knock, but his decision is rendered moot when Rey throws the door open and holds it wide with a grin as he walks in. Ben was worried that Rey may have changed her mind but the look of devilish excitement on her face has him kicking the door closed behind him and reaching for her hand.

Rey takes his hand and Ben is pulling her behind him as he vaults up the stairs towards her room and she laughs headily as she follows him. Ben spins around at her bedroom door and yanks Rey up against him, finding her lips and kissing her deeply for a moment.

"You're still okay with this?" He asks and Rey grabs him by the belt buckle and pulls him to the middle of her bedroom and back down to kiss her.

"If you tell me you've changed your mind, I might combust." She mumbles against his lips and he almost sags in relief as he grips Rey by the waist and lifts her up to press her against him fully. Rey throws her arms around Ben's neck, kisses him deeply and wraps her legs around his hips.

Ben backs into the edge of Rey's bed before dropping down to sit with Rey on his lap, never breaking their kiss. Her hands move down his chest to slide under the bottom edge of his t-shirt and then her short nails are lightly scraping along the skin of his chest, tugging his shirt up with them.

Ben is holding Rey's face in his hands and kissing her reverently but pauses to let her pull his t-shirt over his head. Rey is leaning back in his lap, looking down at his chest and Ben is confused for a second until her eyes come up and she raises her eyebrows.

"Damn, Ben. Maybe go shirtless at the shop more. We could do with the extra business."

Ben barks a laugh and flips them sideways to lay Rey down on her back and toy with the ends of her shirt.

"I bet we get even more if _you_ went shirtless." He says with a grin and then lowers his mouth to the strip of skin between her shirt and her shorts. Ben smiles with satisfaction when Rey's laugh is interrupted by her loud gasp before she lurches up and grabs the bottom of her shirt. She has it over her head with a whoosh and Ben leans forward to kiss her lips quickly before trailing his lips and tongue down her throat, to her chest. He lays her back down gently as his lips find her nipple and Rey gasps in pleased surprise. She grabs his shoulders and digs in her nails as he gives her nipple a small suck, coming out of his mouth with a 'pop'.

Ben looks up to catch Rey's eyes as his hands settle on the button of her shorts.

"Last chance to keep us just friends, Rey." He says as he pauses, and watches Rey's face contort.

"Solo, if you don't take my clothes off right now…" She threatens and Ben smiles as he pops the button open and lowers the zipper. His hands grip the top edge of her shorts and she wriggles to help him shimmy them down her legs.

Looking back up, Ben's mouth goes suddenly dry at the sight of Rey in nothing, but her red panties and he swallows thickly. Ben starts kissing up from her knee, towards that scrap of fabric in his favourite colour as his hands skim along the outside of her thighs.

Rey is making little happy sounds that encourage Ben further, until he is almost level with her underwear, and he nips at her hipbone. Rey whimpers and it sends a rush of blood towards Ben's already uncomfortable crotch. She arches up and moans when he palms her mound and the feeling of her wetness soaking the material gives Ben a sudden sense of urgency.

He yanks down her panties and has his mouth over her a second later. Rey tastes exactly the way he imagined she would in his fevered daydreams. She's moaning and breathing loudly as Ben's tongue starts circling her clit and dipping shallowly inside her opening. He throws her legs over his shoulders as Rey's fingers tangle in his hair, holding him closer.

Ben is marvelling over the taste and feel of Rey as he slips one long finger inside her and Rey is whisper-screaming his name over and over as she gets closer to coming. Ben slides another finger inside her as he sucks a bit harder on her clit and he feels Rey clench down around his fingers as she screams out her release. Not daring to move until her body relaxes, Ben gently removes his fingers and gives them a quick lick before shifting and moving up Rey's languid body.

"I think you enjoyed that." He says with a satisfied smirk and Rey grins widely and looks at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"I'm not usually such a selfish lover but that was amazing." She says, earning a proud chuckle as Ben lazily trails his fingers over the smooth skin of her stomach.

Rey takes a minute to recover and then she's pinching Ben's chin between her fingers and pulling him down for a deep kiss, as she throws a leg over his hip and flips their positions.

With Rey sitting on top of him, Ben folds his arms behind his head and waits to see what she will do.

Rey seems to be deciding that herself as she moves her gaze over his face and down his chest.

"Well, first of all, you are over-dressed." She says as she scoots backwards to wrench open his belt buckle and fling it across the room, making them both laugh as she flips open the front of his pants and pauses, biting her lip.

Concerned, Ben sits up and tips her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Uh, Ben?" She says apprehensively and his brow furrows.

"By the size of the bulge in your boxers, I'm slightly intimidated."

Ben flops back down onto his back with an amused huff at Rey's pleased smirk as she wiggles downwards, taking his jeans with her.

"This clearly needs more investigation." She mutters and then she presses her mouth to the outside of his tight boxers, causing Ben to inhale sharply through his nose at the sensation. She tugs down the waistband of his underwear and immediately engulfs the head of his cock in her warm, wet mouth.

"OH, JESUS, REY!" Ben shouts in surprise but she just smiles around him and licks the underside of his cock. Rey pulls his boxers down to his knees and grips the base of him with one hand and his balls with the other, all the while licking the rest of him like he's a melting ice cream cone.

Ben's hands are fisted in Rey's bedsheets as he struggles to keep control of himself, but Rey is methodically hitting every sensitive spot he has and he can feel his control slipping.

"Rey…" He moans and her ministrations slow to a stop until her head pops up and she licks her lips with a grin.

Ben grabs her ribcage and slides her up his body so he can kiss her and whisper in her ear.

"I wanna be buried inside you, with you screaming my name when I come."

Rey moans at the words and rolls her hips against him, dragging her pussy lips along his cock as she digs her nails into his biceps. Ben's voice is a bit shakier as he tries to speak again.

"I have a condom and lube in my jeans if you want—"

But Rey cuts him off with a kiss.

"I'm on the pill and was tested last month. I'm clean. You?"

Ben grabs at Rey's hips and helps her create that amazing friction again as his eyes close and he nods.

"I'm clean."

He hears Rey mutter something that sounds like 'thank god' and then sits up to hover over him. She waits until she can catch his eyes before she starts slowly lowering herself down onto him, bouncing every now and then when his girth seems to make things too tight.

"Fuck, Rey." He groans when she finally manages to take him to the hilt and Rey just moans loudly in ecstasy as she rotates her pelvis with him inside her. She rides him in a slow rhythm for a few minutes and Ben just watches this beauty writhe on top of him in awe. He reaches up to cup her perky little breasts and rolls her nipples between his fingers, eliciting a sharp hiss and another moan from Rey.

Ben is suddenly desperate to hear her whimper his name again and he sits up to rearrange them until Rey is on her back and Ben is standing on the floor next to the bed. Still inside her, he bends her knees and presses them against his chest, lifting her ass off the bed slightly as he pulls almost completely out of her and holds himself there with only the head of his cock inside her until she squeaks a protest and then he drives himself deep again, making Rey scream.

Ben pulls out again and waits, repeating the process a few times until Rey is begging softly for him to fuck her. So close to coming himself, Ben opens Rey's legs and tosses them around his hips as he leans forward and starts pumping into her at a furious pace.

Ben has the presence of mind to lick his thumb and flick it over Rey's clit as he starts losing control and is rewarded with her entire pussy clenching around him as she tilts her head back and screams his name. Ben comes harder than he ever has and groans Rey's name into the soft skin of her neck as he empties himself inside her.

After a minute or so of bliss, Rey scoots up on the bed to make room for Ben to collapse beside her.

He can't think.

He can't move.

Ben's body and mind are at rest and happy.

Rey rolls over to cuddle up against his shoulder and Ben raises an arm to tuck her in closer. They both lie there, wondering how the hell that was so amazing. At some point they both doze off in each other's arms and wake up to the sound of Luke yelling Rey's name from stairs and his footsteps near the top.

Ben goes rigid in panic and Rey sits up and starts scrambling for a sheet to cover herself and tosses one end over Ben's lower half as an afterthought just as Luke knocks once and opens the door to stop dead at the sight of his nephew naked, in bed with his foster daughter.

"LUKE!" Rey yells angrily and points at the door with the hand not clutching a sheet to her chest.

Luke whirls back out the doorway, grumbling something that sounds like 'fuckin Solos', and slams the door behind him.

They hear Luke's angry whinging recede down the stairs and Ben looks over at Rey. After a moment of staring at each other, they both crack a smile and then start laughing as quietly as they can. Standing from the bed, Ben holds out a hand to Rey before looking around the floor for his clothes.

Rey surprises Ben by tugging the jeans out of his hands and slipping her arms around his neck to pull him down for a sweet, lingering kiss. Ben grabs Rey around the waist and lifts her off her feet to kiss her back and when the kiss ends, they are both breathless and grinning.

The two of them hurriedly throw their clothes on and then Rey takes Ben's hand and leads him downstairs to the kitchen where Luke has been joined by Han and Leia.

"How the hell long has this been going on?" Luke starts and Ben tugs back on Rey's hand as he steps forward.

"About four hours." He says matter-of-factly, and judging by the surprise on their faces, it's clearly not what either Luke or Han had expected him to say.

Ben hears his mother snort with amusement behind their angry fathers as Ben tugs Rey under his arm to hold her close in defiance and Rey wraps her arms around Ben's waist and smiles up at him as she gears up for a fight.

Epilogue

Rey taps her fingers to the beat of the music on her steering wheel as she pulls off the highway. Her beat up old Ford Falcon is eating up the two hours of distance to Ben's new apartment and Rey is having trouble keeping her excitement contained. She parks her car in the lot and grabs her bag as she runs to the door to press the entry button.

It buzzes immediately and Rey walks up the two flights of stairs to find Ben waiting in the hallway, leaning against an apartment door with a big grin.

Rey breaks into a sprint and Ben catches her in his arms, kissing her thoroughly before backing them into the apartment and kicking the door closed.

A few hours later, Rey finally gets a tour of Ben's new apartment when they emerge from his bedroom, to order pizza, wearing only bedsheets.


End file.
